Die Kammer des Schreckens Wie es wirklich war
by AikaAkira
Summary: Die Tagebuchaufzeichnungen der einzelnen Personen, während der Kammer des Schreckens. Nächstes Chap ist da! Ihr wolltet es? Ihr kriegt es! Ginnys Tagebuch. Ist der Basilisk wirklich schon reif für eine ernsthafte Beziehung?
1. Harrys Tagebuch

Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charas gehören sich selber und eigentlich hat uns eine Herr der Ringe Fanfic auf diese Idee mit den Tagebüchern gebracht. Schaun ma mal ob wir das auch so gut können ^-^ Hoffentlich.. Leider hatten wir einen kaputten Pc, deswegen sind wir mit der Mary Sue Parody nicht sehr weit gekommen, aber bleibt gespannt, es wird echt krank. ^^  
  
Die Tagebücher der Charas aus: Die Kammer des Schreckens  
  
Das Tagebuch von Harry Potter  
  
Tag  
  
Haben irgendwie den Schulzug verpasst und konnten einen supercoolen Auftritt landen, indem wir Mr. Weasleys fliegendes Auto klauten und damit zur Schule flogen. Die Peitschende Weide ist kein sehr netter Baum, vielleicht fand sie es auch nur nicht sehr nett, dass sie ein paar Äste verloren hat, wer kennt schon die Psyche eines Baumes? Der Baum griff uns an, aber ich fand es einfach toll, weil ich mich ganz fest an Rons männlichen Körper klammern konnte. Das war wirklich schön..  
  
Gruß und Kuss mein liebes Tagebuch Harry ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tag  
  
Ich habe irgendwie nicht geschafft vorgestern noch etwas zu schreiben, da Ron und ich leider von dem oberfiesen Professor Snape erwischt wurden, als wir über ihn lästerten. Wieso stellt der sich so an, wir haben ihm doch nur eine Affaire mit Quirrel angedichtet. Der ist mindestens so männlich wie Percy... oder?! Anschließend, wollte Snape uns von der Schule werfen, doch Professor Mc Gonagall, die notgeile Ische, wollte unbedingt das wir bleiben. Warum bloß? Vielleicht hat es damit was zu tun, dass sie jedes Mal unbedingt in die Jungendusche gehen muss, weil sie dort ständig ihre Sachen vergisst, wenn Ron und ich duschen.  
  
Tschüßchen mit Küsschen^^ Harrylein  
  
4. Tag  
  
Hermine ist auch ätzend wie eh und je. Tänzelt um meinen Schnuckel Ron herum, als sei er eine hochintelligente Person, daran kann man wirklich nur zweifeln, da er nicht einmal in der Lage ist 3+3 zu Rechnen. 3+3 sind 9, weiß doch jeder. Sie jedenfalls findet es unheimlich toll, dass wir eine Strafarbeit absitzen müssen. Wir finden das einfach nur zum kotzen.  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
Bis denne, Tagebuch, dein Harry  
  
5. Tag  
  
Armer Ron, also wirklich. Hermine hat ihn einfach fallen lassen. So was geht doch wirklich nicht. Jetzt hab ich freie Bahn und werde ihn trösten. Und wie ich ihn trösten werde * muahahahha* Hermine steht auf den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein Angeber sondergleichen, scheint wohl intelligent zu sein, also genau das richtige für Hermine. Dann können sie zusammen Wurzelziehen und sich addieren. Ich halte den Kerl für eine komplette Null, da er in seiner ersten Stunde etwa 20 Dildogroße Geschöpfe auf die Klasse losgelassen hat und verlangte, dass wir sie wieder einfangen. Also manche Leute. Aber einen tollen Hintern hat der Aufschneider schon. moment, was sage ich da?  
  
Küsschen  
  
Dein Harry  
  
25. Tag  
  
Irgendwer hat Mrs Norris gekillt? Wer war das? Ich möchte ihm gratulieren. Irgendwer hat meinen Besen geklaut. Ich verdächtige Wood. der hat meinen armen Nimbus immer so geifernd angesehen. Was er wohl damit will? Sicher ein paar Runden drehen, dann bringt er ihn schon von allein wieder zurück. Irgendwer schreibt anonyme Botschaften an die Wand.  
  
"Aalglatttes Vieh, sucht am liebsten einen Blinden, lebenslustigen Partner, dem Äußerlichkeiten nicht so wichtig sind, zwecks Partnerschaft oder anonymem schmutzigen Sex."  
  
Leute gibt's ..  
  
*Kuss und Schluss mein liebes Tagebuch  
  
dein Harrychen  
  
So das war das erste Kapitel zur Kammer des Schreckens, wenn wir das gut gemacht haben, dann reviewt bitte. Hier werden noch alle H.P Charas Tagebuch führen. ^^  
  
Also danke fürs Lesen und besucht unsere Seite  
  
www.nesselbrand.de.vu  
  
*Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Aika&Akira  
  
Mailt uns auf  
  
AIAKI@firemail.de wenn ihr uns was persönliches sagen wollt mit Betreff bitte^^ 


	2. Hermines Tagebuch

Die Tagebücher der Charas aus: Die Kammer des Schreckens  
  
Das Tagebuch von Hermine Granger  
  
5. Tag  
  
Hach wir haben einen so wunderbaren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen, ich könnte mein ganzes Tagebuch damit füllen (Anmerkung des Tagebuchs: "BITTE NICHT!!!!") Dieser ungebildete Ron kann da gar nicht mithalten. Vor allem hat es mich tierisch angemacht, dass er diese Wichtel freigelassen hat. Dabei hatte er so einen lüsternen Blick. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er sich Wichtel gerne anal einführt, da sie die selbe Größe wie ein Dildo haben. Wer weiß das schon??  
  
Küsschen, Tagebuch  
  
Deine kleine Mine  
  
25. Tag  
  
Obwohl ich ja von Lockhart total angetan bin, habe ich doch wirklich mit zuckender Klitoris auf eine Kontaktanzeige reagiert, die jemand sehr dekorativ mit Blut an die Wand geschmiert hat. Das hört sich so wild und animalisch an. Lockhart kann ich auch sonst noch bestaunen, aber diese anonyme Person. Aber wehe sie wählt jemand anderen. dann bringe ich denjenigen um. Keiner lässt mich, Hermine Granger einfach so sitzen.  
  
Ps. Achja, wir sind zur Todestagsfeier vom fast kopflosen Nick eingeladen worden. Schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr werden.  
  
Küsschen, Tagebuch (Anmerkung vom Tagebuch: "Hust, würg -.-!")  
  
Deine kleine Mine  
  
26. Tag  
  
Habe Professor Binns nach der Kammer des Schreckens gefragt. Er behauptet er wüsste nichts. Sicher hat er auch auf die Kontaktanzeige geantwortet und will nicht, dass ich ihn bei dem Anonymen aussteche. Leute gibt's.  
  
Tschüsschen mit Küsschen  
  
Deine liebe, kleine, süße, Hermine Granger  
  
30. Tag  
  
Haben ein paar Spinnen beobachtet. Hochuninteressant! Ron hat von seiner Phobie erzählt. Interessant! Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich ihn vergraulen kann *muahhahahaha * Myrte getroffen. Noch uninteressanter. Sie ist so schrecklich weinerlich. Ich hab ja nix gegen Gejammer in einer bestimmten Menge, ich muss mir das schließlich jeden Tag von Ron und Harry anhören, aber wenn Myrte noch einmal rumnölt, dann werde ich ihr Zement ins Klo kippen, dann kann sie nicht mehr raus. Manchmal wäre ich echt gern ein Slytherin, dann hätte ich wenigstens eine Berechtigung böse zu sein  
  
You know I'm bad I'm bad  
  
Deine evil Hermine  
  
125. Tag  
  
Wurde versteinert. Hochuninteressant! Lockhart weint nicht um mich. Scheiße! Ron macht sich Sorgen. Langweilig!  
  
  
  
Hier sind wir schon wieder mit dem zweiten Teil des Tagebuchmassakers *uhahahaha *  
  
Wie immer!  
  
Ihr findet uns bei www.Nesselbrand.de.vu Und unter AIAKI@firemail.de  
  
Freuen uns über eure Comments  
  
Bis denne.  
  
Aika&Akira 


	3. Dobbys Tagebuch

Die Tagebücher der Charas aus: Die Kammer des Schreckens  
  
Das Tagebuch von Dobby dem Hauselfen  
  
Tag  
  
Andauernd wird Dobby von seiner Familie missbraucht. Das findet Dobby unheimlich toll!!! Der junge Malfoy ,glaubt Dobby zumindest, ist aber schon ein bisschen Schwul, da er andauert mit seinem Vater um die Wette schwuchtelt.  
  
Dobby macht für heute Schluss mit schreiben.  
  
Tag  
  
Dobby hat Harry Potter besucht um ihn vor Malfoys zu warnen, sie wollen ihn nämlich mit rosaroten Wattebällchen bewerfen. So was findet Dobby absolut unmenschlich. Harry Potter, der mutige Held wollte Dobby nicht glauben, so hat Dobby ihm zum Dank viel ärger zu Hause gemacht. Eigentlich sollte der Junge doch nur das Dessert fangen, er sah so verhungert aus. Was kann Dobby dafür, wenn der junge Herr nicht fangen kann???  
  
Bis denn, Tagebuch  
  
Dein untergebender Dobby  
  
Tag  
  
Mein Meister interessiert sich gar nicht für mich. Das merkte Dobby heute beim Essen. Dobby hatte ein so tolles Essen vorbereitet und sein Herr hat es aus Unlust noch nicht einmal angerührt. Ihm ist egal was ich koche. Selber Schuld, beim nächsten Mal kriegt er eine 5- Minuten Terine.  
  
Küsschen, Tagebuch  
  
Dein Dobby  
  
65. Tag  
  
Irgendwie verstehen alle meine Hilfe falsch. Oder der Potterjunge war zu blöd meinen Wink zu verstehen, aber was sagt Dobby da? BÖSER DOBBY BÖSER DOBBY:. Hups, falscher Meister, aber okay. Im ernst, der Junge Potter hat meine eindeutige Warnung (" Spiel besser nicht Quidditch ich habe zum Spaß einen Klatscher verhext!") nicht verstanden. Leute gibt's  
  
In Trauer um Harry Potters Arm, in dem die Knochen nur unter Qualen nachwachsen!  
  
Dein Dobby!!!  
  
233. Tag  
  
Ich bin FREI! So ein Mist, jetzt muss ich mir neue Arbeit suchen. Wenn Dobby Harry Potter das nächste Mal in die dürren Finger bekommt, verhext er nicht nur einen Klatscher. Muss auf Jobsuche gehen. Meine Anzeige lautet:  
  
"Kleiner treudoofer Pimpf, einem Schlumpf sehr ähnlich, sucht harte Arbeit und Peitschenhiebe, kurzum ein angenehmes Arbeitsklima. Mache jede Erniedrigung mit und bin gut darin mir die Ohren in die Herdklappe zu stecken. Bei Interesse bitte melden!"  
  
Das finde ich echt gut. Vor allem hat mir Mr. Malfoy ein so nettes Zeugnis ausgestellt, damit werde ich sicher Arbeit finden.  
  
Ciao bella  
  
Dein Dobby  
  
1003. Tag  
  
Scheiße, jetzt bin ich hier in Hogwarts und muss Sklavenarbeit machen und werde noch nicht Mal besraft. Das macht mir schwer zu schaffen. Sklavenarbeit sollte abgeschafft werden!!!  
  
Küsschen @ Tagebuch  
  
Dein Dobby  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieder mal was neues von uns. ^^ Ihr wisst ja Besucht doch bitte mal www.nesselbrand.de.vu und trag euch in unser neues Forum ein. Wir wären euch da überaus dankbar, allein schon, das wir uns dann besser mit euch unterhalten können, per Forum. ^-^ E-mail schicken ist nervig ^-^ wir wären euch da echt dankbar, wie natürlich jede Art von Reviews ^-^ Und der Duden wird wiederkommen ^-^  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Aika&Akira 


	4. Rons Tagebuch

Das Tagebuch von Ronald Weasley  
  
1. Tag  
  
Ich bin so deprimiert. Ach, was sage ich, ich gehe unter in einem Meer von Tränen! Hermine liebt mich nicht mehr, sie liebt jetzt diesen blöden Sack Lockhart! Als wenn er der Erfinder der selbstwaschenden Kochtopfes wäre. Leute gibt's  
  
Nix ist okeh, Kartoffelpüreh  
  
2. Tag  
  
Heute hat mir meine Mum eine Dose mit Kekskrümeln geschickt! Schön, jetzt brauch ich wenigstens nicht mehr Hungern. Aber dafür gibt's ja Hauselfen, die machen ja jeden Scheiß mit. Nun zu den Geschehnissen. Hermine vom Basilisken versteinert. Schön, jetzt hält sie wenigstens mal die Schnauze. Aber nö! Hat uns auch noch nen Zettel geschreiben. Als wenn die uns nicht schon genug auf den Nerv geht!  
  
Alles Okeh - Kartoffelpüreh  
  
3. Tag  
  
Basilisk verschleppt Schwester. Jeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaw, vielleicht killt er sie und ich krieg ihr Zimmer, dann brauch ich es mir nicht mehr mit Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charly, Mum und der Kücheneinrichtung teilen.  
  
Hoffentlich macht er sie alle.  
  
Alles okeh- Kartoffelpüreh  
  
4. Tag  
  
Ginny ist immer noch weg. Immer mehr Hoffnung, bis Harry vorschlug sie zu suche. Ich suchte spontan im Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrte. Als wenn da der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens wer. Wer ist schon so blöd und versteckt den Eingang auf einer Toilette. Da ist er sicher nicht, das heißt ich werde Ginny auch nicht finden, das heißt des weiteren, dass ich ihr Zimmer krieg. Hab das schon mit Mum und Dad geklärt.  
  
Ps. Harry ist irgendwie schwul. Allerdings schreit Harry auch wie ein Mädchen. Wenn ich genau bedenke ist er beinahe eins.  
  
Alles okeh - Kartoffelpüreh  
  
5. Tag  
  
Na Toll, der Eingang ist auch noch auf dem Klo der maulenden Myrte. Werde mal dringend mit dem Erbauer sprechen müssen. Na toll. Wehe Ginny lebt noch, dann kill ich den Basilisken (wir wissen durch Zufall von Hermines Brief, dass es sich umeinen Basilisken handelt)  
  
Nix ist okeh - Leberpüreh  
  
6. Tag  
  
Große Schlange gefunden Brave Schlange tu mir nichts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nimm meine Schwester!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nix ist okeh - Leberpüreh im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!!!!  
  
Hackt nicht auf unseren Zeitangaben rum, wir wissens nämlich selbst nicht mehr ^^  
  
*upsa*  
  
*schock, telefon klingelt* das ist sehr bedrohlich direkt neben unserem Ohr!!!!  
  
Hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat! Bald geht's auch weiter, mit wessen Tagebuch verraten wir aber nicht^^  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Aika&Akira 


	5. Dracos Tagebuch

Das Tagebuch zur Kammer des Schreckens geht doch weiter, weil sich ein paar Leute erbarmt haben zu reviewn (ohne reviews geht bei uns gaaaaaaaaaaar nix ^-^)  
  
Nun den. wer ist es??? Der auf den ihr gewartet habt.  
  
Darcos Tagebuch zu den Geschehnissen während "der Kammer der Schreckens"  
  
1. Tag  
  
´Hallo liebes Tagebuch!  
  
Potter konnte doch wirklich einen cooleren Auftritt landen als ich. Das nehme ich ihm wirklich übel. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich dieses Jahr cooler wäre als er. Bin extra mit meinem neuen Nimbus 2001 in das große Glasfenster gekracht und habe dabei mutig geguckt. Wenn das nicht cool ist, weiss ich auch nicht!  
  
Ps. Bei uns zu Hause gab es 5-Minuten Terine. Irgend ein Muggelscheiß, aber es schmeckt! Wer wohl so einen Müll eingekauft hat? Ich habe meine Mutter im verdacht. Die tickt eh nicht mehr ganz sauber, seid ihr das Gewürzregal auf den Kopf gefallen ist.  
  
2. Tag  
  
War heute wieder Lieblingskind von Snape. Das ist schön. Endlich werde ich mal geliebt. So ein Snape kann einem schon viel mehr geben als Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Ps. Potter hat noch nicht mal Ärger von Dumbledore bekommen. Aus Rache habe ich mich in einem unbeobachteten Moment in seinen Zauberhut geschnäuzt!  
  
3. Tag  
  
Das olle Schlammblut ist in den DADA (sorry, das ist so lang) Lehrer verliebt. Diese blöde Ziege! Weiss doch jeder, dass der nur auf Reinblüter, so wie ich es bin, steht. Werden wir ja sehen, wer diesen gut aussehenden Burschen kriegt! Ich habe leider nur den Verdacht, dass er nicht schwul ist. Wenn ich mir allerdings eine blonde Echtlanghaarperrücke aufsetzte, finde ich mich wirklich sehr weiblich sexy. So würde ich mich glatt selber f...!!!  
  
Ps. Weasley und Potter passt das ganze gar nicht. Sollen die doch schwul werden und sich gegenseitig .. was mischen die sich in andererleuts Liebesleben ein?! Selbst Schlammblüter haben Recht auf Sex mit dem Lehrer. Moment mal, wieso sage ich so was???  
  
4. Tag  
  
Mein Vater hat mir ein Bild von sich geschickt, wie er auf dem rosaroten Teppich steht (Anmerkung der Autoren: "Dort kommt man hin, wenn man zur Dessousmodenschau in der Zauberwelt eingeladen ist. Männerdessousmodenschau!) Na toll. war der schon wieder schwuler als ich. Ich gewinne auch nie. Wie beim Quidditch. wie bei allem. da bleibt mir nur noch eins übrig. Ich fahre nach Hause und heule mich bei meiner Mami aus. nein, das geht ja gar nicht, ich bin ja nicht zu Hause. Alternativ werde ich mich auf dem Jungenklo verstecken und zwei Stündchen flennen!  
  
Ps. Ich habe den verdacht, dass Wood Besen klaut. Ich sah ihn letztens mit einem Bündel Besen heimlich nachts übers Qudditchfeld rennen. Was der wohl damit will?!  
  
5. Tag  
  
Nix zu tun! Alles öde! Hocke hier im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und habe einen verschlossenen Adventskalender vom letzten Jahr gefunden. Habe ihn geöffnet und auf dem Boden entleert. Jetzt sitze ich hier und stopfe kleine, schmutzige Schockzapfen in mich rein. Mir ist ja sooooo langweilig.  
  
Ps. ÖDÄÄÄÄ!!!  
  
25. Tag  
  
Schlammblut vom Basilisken versteinert. Juhuuuuuu, jetzt habe ich Lockhart endlich für mich. aber nein?! Snape und er hängen den ganzen Tag wie Kletten aneinander! Furchtbar!!! Irgend etwas muss ich dagegen unternehmen. Vielleicht vergifte ich Snape!  
  
Ps. Ja, das ist eine sehr gute Idee  
  
*küsschen mein Butzelfutzelknutzeltuzeltagebuch  
  
Dein Dracochen  
So liebe Leute, das wars mit Dracos Tagebuch! Das wars doch was ihr wolltet. Aber was will Wood mit den Besen???  
  
Und wat is mit Lockhart???  
  
Schaunma mal  
  
Der Rest wie immer  
  
www.nesselbrand.de.vu  
  
*schock, schon wieder Telefon*  
  
oder AIAKI@firemail.de  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Aika&Akira 


	6. Snapes Tagebuch

Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charas gehören sich selber und eigentlich hat uns eine Herr der Ringe Fanfic auf diese Idee mit den Tagebüchern gebracht. 

Die Tagebücher der Charas aus: Die Kammer des Schreckens  
  
Das Tagebuch von Severus Snape (Und er heisst nicht mit Zweitnamen Bartholomeus wie das schon einige Leute geschrieben haben!)  
  
 1. Tag  
Eine Horde Drecksblagen rannte durch meinen Kerker. Schöner Alptraum, hatte ich eigentlich gedacht. Leider Nein: erster Schultag, was nebenbei erwähnt so etwas ähnliches ist. Dann ist mir Lockhart schon wieder auf den Keks gegangen. Das hat der doch schon in seiner Schulzeit zur Genüge gemacht. Egal. Bei nächster Gelegenheit werde ich ihn mit einem Kieselstein bewerfen. Wenn es hoch kommt, dann mit einem Stück Brot. Das verschafft einem die richtige Genugtuung.   
  


Ps. Messer sollen eine wunderbare Aerodynamic haben. Ob da etwas dran ist?

2.  Tag

Nein Messer fliegen schlecht. Ich wollte doch nur Lockhart etwas antun, aber nicht dem armen, stark behaarten, sehr männlichen Hagrid. 

Naja, ich bezweifle, dass er überhaupt bemerkt hat dass er ein Fleichermesser im Rücken stecken hat. Man kann nicht alles haben!

Erwäge mir auch einen so männlichen Haarwuchs zuzulegen. Man sieht es ja immer wieder: Hagrid schleppt die tollsten Weiber ab! Ich will eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen, wo der noch so behaart ist...

Aber scheinbar stehen Tussis auf Haare. Nein, das ist mir zu Suspekt. Da bin ich doch lieber schwul.   
  
 5. Tag  
Also wirklich so langsam muss Hagrid das mit dem Messer doch endlich mal auffallen. Naja, nicht mein Problem. Mein Problem ist nämlich, dass ich gerade beginne, Potter beunruhigend attraktiv zu finden. Severus, lass dir schnell etwas einfallen! Das ist mal wieder alles er schuld. Letztens schaute er so träumerisch aus dem Fenster. Wie einst sein Vater...  
   
10. Tag  
Große Fete im Lehrerzimmer! Viel Alk, viel Gras. Alles ist unheimlich lustig, finde ich jedenfalls noch. McGonagall strippt. Wenn die mal nicht zu billiges Hanf geraucht hab. Ich ziehe es jedenfalls vor, der vorübergehenden Blindheit zu entgehen und suche lieber den Jungen Potter. Der streunt doch gerne mal alleine durch die Schule... Hab ich gehört....  
   
25. Tag  
  
Ach du meine Güte, fällt Hagrid das mit dem Messer immer noch nicht auf? Naja. Messer in Speck tut wohl nicht weh. Wo wir grade bei Schmerzen sind, ich bin sehr schmerzvoll über meine Pantoffeln gestolpert und dann die Treppe hinuntergefallen. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass keiner mein Gewimmer gehört hat. Naja vielleicht der Hauself oder etwas derartiges. Aber die sagen das ja keinem. Also habe ich den Ruf, dass ich keine Memme bin behalten. 

26. Tag 

Ich dachte Hauselfen petzen nicht... war wohl ein Irrtum 

So ihr Lieben. Wir dachten, dass wir einfach mal auf uns Aufmerksam machen müssen, denn ihr habt scheinbar vergessen, dass ihr uns mit der FF Zeitung helfen wolltet. Schande über euch! (Schande über eure Kuh... ach ne falsch ^^') 

Nun ja schaut bei uns vorbei ( www.nesselbrand.de.vu) mailt uns (AIAKI@web.de) die hat sich übrigens geändert weil Firemail doof war^^ 

Wie immer Fanpost etc. an unsere addy ^^ und wehe wir bekommen nicht mindestens 5 Reviews!

Bis dann

Aika&Akira


	7. Lucius Tagebuch

Wir können es nicht lassen: Es musste einfach sein: Teil 7 des Tagebuchs ist doch erschienen. Uns war halt ziemlich langweilig auf der Arbeit, also haben wir kleine post-it Zettel damit vollgeschrieben! Wir wissen, ihr habt lange nix mehr von uns gehört, aber ich hoffe doch, dass ihr uns doch noch mal die Ehre gebt ^.^

Hier ist es: Lucius Malfoy Tagebuch ^.^

1. Tag

Habe kein Geschick in handwerklichen Dingen! Als ich versuchte das Gewürzregal anzubringen, ist es meiner Frau auf den Kopf gefallen. Nie wieder Muggel Spielerein!!! Obwohl mir „Smarties" ganz gut schmecken. Sollte ich genauer verfolgen. Wo ist eigentlich der olle Hauself? Habe ihn seid Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Habe den verdacht, dass er sich dezent verpisst hat. Ich muss den Eintrag für heute beenden und mir eine neue Ration Smarties holen.

Ps. Die Roten schmecken am besten!!!

2. Tag

War heute auf der Dessousmodenschau in London. Göttlich!!! Ich fand mich so sexy wie eh und je! Habe Draco ein Foto von mir geschickt, damit er sieht wer von uns beiden der schwulere ist! Tja mein Junge, leg dich nie mit Lucius Malfoy an! 

Achja, habe Ginny ein böses Zaubertagebuch untergejubelt, das böse macht! Ich bin so richtig evil. Im Moment tanze ich mit einer Gurke durch die Bude und spiele Mini Playback Show! Das ist zwar nicht böse aber ein bisschen geisteskrank! Manchmal erschrecke ich mich vor meiner Vielseitigkeit selber!

Ps. Dobby ist wieder da. Keine Ahnung wo der sich rumgetrieben hat.

3. Tag

Mir sind die Smarties ausgegangen, verdammt ich brauch Zeuch!!! (*gg und ein hi an die Macher von Lord of the Weed ^.~) Werde in ein Süßigkeitengeschäft einsteigen und meine Sucht stillen! Wenn nicht werde ich alternativ ein Date mit Snape arrangieren. Er wird mich nicht zurückweisen, er muss mich einfach noch lieben. Wenn nicht werde ich mich aufs Klo verkrümeln und ein wenig weinen. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch ich brauch auch liebe! Ich will auch mal in den Arm genommen werden…

7. Tag

Severus ist eine Schlampe!!! Sagte mir doch, er würde den attraktiven Potter Jungen bevorzugen, dabei hat der keine Langen Haare! Ich bin so traurig und muss meine Trauer erst einmal in einem großen Eisbecher ertränken am besten ein großes Hägen Dasz (wir hatten jetzt spontan keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt ^^'') 

Ps. Mein Kind ist ein wenig blöd! Er bat mich heute um ein „Rondevou"! Weiss doch jeder, dass man Rohndewu so schreibt! Er ist halt doch nicht ganz der Papa!

26. Tag

Hehehe, ich bin so ungezogen, dass es mich selber antörnt. Habe heute in einem Anfall von Eifersucht Severus eine Szene auf der Lehrerpartie gemacht! Er war leicht angekotzt und verkrümelte sich nach einer Weile „um frische Luft zu schnappen". Alter Lüstling! Er wollte nur den jungen Potter suchen, der so oft nachts durch die Schule streift! Hab ich gehört… Bin ihm heimlich hinterher geschlichen. Habe aber nur einen sonderbaren Jungen mit einem Besen in der Hand gesehen. In Hogwarts sind alle irgendwie ein bisschen komisch!

Ps. In der Kammer des Schreckens ist ein Basilisk der Leute umbringt. Ob man den mieten kann?

So Leutz das wars auch schon ^.^ Please R&R (auch unsere anderen Sachen ^.^) Für alles weitere auf AIAKI@web.de dort könnt ihr uns hinmüllen ^.^. www.nesselbrand.de.vu gehört nicht mehr uns aber ihr könnt die Seite trotzdem gerne weiterhin besuchen 

Süße Grüße

Aika&Akira


	8. Ginnys Tagebuch

Jo da sin ma wieder , Teil „Schlag-mich-tot" der Tagebücher und hier sind wir mit:

Ginny Weasleys Tagebuch!

LG Da Aika und Da Akira .

1.Tag

Cool, ich habe ein rosarotes Glitzertagebuch gefunden! Da kann ich alle meine Gedanken reinschreiben! Leider bin ich blond und denke auch nicht gerade viel.

2.Tag

Mein Tagebuch redet mit mir. Es scheint sehr nett zu sein. Endlich jemand der mir wirklich zuhört, wenn ich was erzähle. Wenn ich Ron mein Leid erkläre hört er mir nie richtig zu. Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Warum ist das so? Es gibt sicher nichts interessanteres als den Klatsch und Tratsch eines zwölf-jährigen Mädchens.

3.Tag

Tagebuch immer noch sehr nett. Und männlich. Vielleicht mag er mich hihihihihi Habe schon eine Seite mit meinen Gedanken gefüllt. Vielleicht mag der anonyme mich wirklich, er sagt immer so nette Sachen.

25.Tag

Ist: „Reiß der scheiß Katze den Bauch auf und schmier mit ihrem Blut etwas an die Wand" eine böse Tat? Mein Schnuffelchen ist doch sonst so nett. Nunja ich vefolge lieber seinen Rat. Will ja nicht unangenehm auffallen.

Sicher haben andere Paare ähnliche Probleme.

33.Tag

Bin heute Nacht im Auftrag für mein Schnuffelchen durch die Schule gestreift, um alle Erstklässler die meinen Weg kreuzen umzubringen. Mein Hasi sagt, das wäre richtig so. Find ich auch, denn nachts rumlaufen dürfen die ja auch gar nicht.

Bin Oliver Wood begegnet, der ein Päckchen mit sich herumtrug das aussah wie ein Besen. Als ich ihn fragte, was er da hat, erklärte er mir, dass er dort schicke neue, pinke Uniformen für die Quidditchmanschaft hätte. Das finde ich super. Endlich mal eine andere Farbe als das langweilige rot.

35.Tag

Endlich ist es soweit. Endlich sehe ich mein Muschilein. Mache mich heute besonders hübsch und treffe ihn nachher beim Klo im zweiten Stock. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Ort, und auch so einsam und allein. Naja bestimmt möchte er nur nicht, dass Gerede aufkommt. Würde ich ja auch nicht wollen.

36.Tag

Böser Basilisk. Ich will ja nicht über Äußerlichkeiten meckern, aber so habe ich mir mein Hasi nicht vorgestellt. Hasi passt nun leider so auch als Kosename nicht mehr. Kuscheln lässt auch zu wünschen übrig, ständig bin ich voller Schleim, auch wenn das angeblich gut für die Haut sein soll. Denke über Trennung nach.

So ihr Lieben, das wars schon wieder von uns . Freuen uns über Fanpost und Reviews .

LG and THX 4 Re4D1n9


End file.
